Amusement Parks&Make Outs
by simply-loud
Summary: Austin and Ally's adventure to Phil's Fun Town is no ordinary day. Read to find out why. ;) Dedicated to alena1221 :)


**Amusement Parks&Make Outs:  
SOOO... Here's another one shot! For now on I'm gonna do one shots :) Here it is! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.  
"Allll-yyyy" I said.  
"Auuuuu-stiiin" she mimicked.  
"I'm soooooooo boredddd!"  
"Well deal with it Moon. I'm stuck here for another hour."  
Ally and I where in her dad's music shop she worked at called Sonic Boom. She was stuck working her shift and I was just hanging around because I had nothing better to do. My best friend Dez was seeing the new Zalien movie with Ally's best friend Trish, WITHOUT ME! So here I am stuck in a humid and hot music store with my best friend that I had come to a liking to her.  
Suddenly an idea popped into my mind!  
"Hey Alls?"  
"Yep?" She said writing on her book behind the counter.  
"Wanna go to Phil's Fun Town later?"  
"Umm sure... With Trish and Dez?" She said still writing in her book.  
"Nah. Just us. I want some Austin&Ally time."  
This caught her attention. She looked up and smiled.  
"Sure, that would be fun considering our only is time is either when we are writing a song or I'm stuck working so yeah I'm in," she said with that adorably beautiful smile of hers.  
"Alright then it's settled! Phil's Fun Town here we come!"

_One hour later..._  
Ally's P.O.V.  
We walked through the gates of Phil's Fun Town after buying our tickets. We instantly ran into some of our friends from school, Caitlyn and Alena.  
"Hey guys! Whatcha doin here?"  
Asked Alena.  
"Oh you know just going to have some fun," I responded smiling.  
Caitlyn noticed Austin. "Hey, are you guys on a date?" She asked winking at both of us.  
"Whaaaaattt?!" Austin and I both said in unison.  
"No no we are just hanging out,"  
I said a little embarrassed.  
"Aww dang it! You two would make the perfect couple!" Alena practically yelled.  
"Yep. A lot of people think you would be the cutest couple ever including me! We even made a couple name for you! AUSLLY! And-"  
"And I think you talk to much Caitlyn," said Alena with her hand covering Caitlyn's mouth. "They're faces are basically turning pink so let's just leave them alone."  
After recovering from our thoughts of us being a couple, Austin and I eventually said bye to the girls as they yelled a quick bye and ran off giggling, possibly about us.  
We continued our day and rode some rides, a few roller coasters Austin had to force me on and the Tubs-O-Fun. All that was left was the Ferris Wheel.  
"Alright ready for the Ferris Wheel of Death?!" Austin whispered into my ear. A shiver went up my spine. Damn this boy.  
"Austin don't freak me out anymore than I am," I said trying to cover up the shiver, hoping he wouldn't have felt it since he was so close to me.  
"Apparently I just did since you just shivered," he whispered huskily in my ear. Shit.  
"Damn, your such a tease, Moon."  
"I know you are but what am I?" He said in a 7 year old's voice.  
"Aaand there's your childish side," I said laughing.  
We were in front of the line now. The guy who was running the Ferris wheel gestured us onto the next car. We got in and I sat right next to Austin since I was really afraid of heights.  
"Aww is wittle Ally-whally scawered?" He asked me in that babyish voice.  
"Yes I am very much scared," I said curling up into his side.  
Right then the Ferris wheel started to move.  
"EEEP!" I squealed as I dug my face into Austin's side. Mmmm he smelt like a fresh summers breeze!  
I was brought out of my trance by a jolt of the car. I dared to look out and realized we had stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Shit.  
"Wuh-why did we stop?" I asked Austin.  
"Um don't freak Ally but I think the Ferris wheel broke down." He said calmly.  
Shit shit shitty shit shit.  
That's when I started ranting "Oh my god! What if they never get us down Austin? What if we are stuck up here forever?! How will we survive? How will we do our business? Oh my god what-" I was immediately shut up by a pair of warm soft lips pressed against mine. I widened my eyes at first but then relaxed into the kiss. Excepting this wonderful moment. And may I say it was magical. The kiss started to heat up quickly though , my fingers messing with Austin's hair, his hands roaming my curves of my body. He bit my lip and I gasped and with that his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance for what seemed like forever until he won. His lips though, were eventually on my neck licking, biting, and sucking. I felt like I was in heaven. I let out a moan, a little loud but not to loud. I guess this turned him on more because his lips where back on mine.  
I guess we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't realize when the Ferris wheel starting moving again. We were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. We broke apart and looked up to see the Ferris wheel guy. We immediately jumped off the Ferris wheel and started cracking up laughing while walking to the exit of Phil's Fun House but not before stopping and taking photos in the photo booth together to remember this day.  
As we walked out hand in hand we ran into Caitlyn and Alena. I just smiled handed Caitlyn the extra photo strip that the machine accidentally gave us. We kept walking. As we walked to the car I then heard a squeal and Caitlyn yell "TOLD YOU THEY WERE GONNA GET TOGETHER! LOOK AT THAT KISS! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS! HAH!"

What an eventful day.

* * *

**Dedicated to alena1221 ! My biggest fan and my awesome bestie! Hoped you liked it girl! :) So what did you guys think? Leave me a review! And don't forget to favorite! :)  
Till next time!  
Caitlyn xxx**


End file.
